A Lightning Dragon Slayer and Ice Wizard love story
by xXMasqueradeOfVendettaXx
Summary: Who said Natsu in the beginning is the only Dragon Slayer? What if their was another who is a female and is Gray Fullbuster's fiancee? Gray X OC
1. Chapter 1

"We made it back alive!"

This rather loud announcement caused a green eye to open before the owner of the eye opened their other blue one. The mismatched eyes belonged to a girl named Vanya Dawnheart. She sighed and shut her eyes hoping by a miracle to sleep and ignore the ruckus. That however didn't happen. Seconds later the table she was sleeping on was lifted and thrown by Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu!" Vanya cried but was ignored as she gripped the side of the table when is landed face down, meaning her body was being squished between the floor and the table.

'That…THAT ASS!" Her body twitched violently.

She sighed, 'Maybe, just maybe I could sleep here without being pushed into the conflicted.'

Quite suddenly though the table was once again lifted by Natsu and used to try and attack Gray Fullbuster, her fiancée. Sadly, Vanya still gripped the sides of the table and was thrown by the force and hurled towards Gray. Gray, on his part, luckily ducked and she flew into the pillar behind him. Why oh why Natsu couldn't just have stayed out another few hours.

"Ah, it's so loud. So much for having a drink to relax." Cana Alberona sighed. Vanya couldn't agree more.

Vanya staggered onto her feet, after sliding down the pillar, just as Cana, Gray, Elfman, Loke and Natsu were summoning their magic, troublesome. They were interrupted by rather large foot that stomped.

"Would you fools stop bickering like children!" It was a statement rather than a question but everyone froze nonetheless.

The deep and ragged voice belonged to their guild master, Makarov Dreyar.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were still here Master." Mirajane smiled.

Natsu laughed, the idiot. "Man! Talk about a bunch of babies. I guess I win this round guys!" He was rewarded with a giant foot stepping on him. Vanya smirked.

A squeak was heard from a blonde haired girl that Vanya had just noticed that she'd never seen before. Seeing as this was also true for the Guild master he said, "Well, it seems we have a new recruit." That explains it. "Yes sir!"

Master Makarov breathed in a large huff, which caused the blonde haired girl to look like she was about to piss in her pants (or in this case skirt), and shrank into his original unusually short form.

He smiled, "Nice to meet cha!"

"He's tiny! " 'How observant' Vanya snorted. "This little guy is really in charge?" The blonde said now unworriedly.

Mirajane laughed, "Of course his is. Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov."

Said man jumped and flipped into the air backwards .He landed the wrong way and got back onto his feet on the railing of the Guild house's second floor. He coughed as everyone in the large room look apprehensively.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods." He said angrily, "Take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time, this is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Are you out of your minds? All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" He was trembling now and every member of the guild hung their heads.

Then suddenly the pile of papers started to burn, "However, I say to hell with the Magic Council." Makarov smirked and threw the now burning fire of paper down that Natsu caught like a fish with his mouth and slowly began to eat. "Now listen up! Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of the energy of the natural world are in perfect synergization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following the rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blow hearts on the Magic Council scare you, follow the path you believe in because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild #1!" He yelled and raised his hand with all the fingers closed except his index and thumb.

Vanya raised her hand too like her guild master did just as everyone did at the same time. Cheers from all around were heard and she smiled. She loved the master's speeches that left her whole body tingly with amazement every time and eyes lightly stinging.

Everything soon settled down and was back to normal or at least normal people normal. Vanya was sitting at the bar next to Elfman. In her line of view from drinking her beer she noticed the spot next to her fill.

"Hello," the blonde that she saw earlier said to her as she put her drink down," I'm Lucy."

"Vanya Dawnheart." This caused Lucy to stare for a second before she gasped as recognition passed threw her eyes.

"You're V- Vanya? THE Thunderbolt Vanya?!" Vanya shrugged and took a sip of her drink but nodded. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but both of their attention was captured by Romeo, Macao's son, yelling.

"-And he's been gone for over a week now!"

Makarov stared for a moment in thought before saying, "If I remember correctly he took the job on Mount Hakobe."

Romeo nodded, "That's right and it's not that far so why won't somebody go look for him?"

"Listen kid, your old man's a wizard and like every other wizard he can take care of himself! Now go home have some milk and cookies and wait!" Makarov earned a punch from the six year old Romeo who called him a jerk. He turned and ran, "I hate you all!" He cried.

"That's gotta be tough." Lucy said still staring at where Romeo had run out. Vanya only sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I imagine it would be."

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care but he really is worried." No sooner had Mirajane who was cleaning a dish had said this did Natsu smash his fist into the request board.

"What do you think you're doing?! You almost broke the board Natsu!" Nab, a fellow guild mate exclaimed. Natsu ignored him and proceeded to stomp out with Happy in tow.

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Lucy asked.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common. I think he sees himself in Romeo." Mirajane replied. "Just because we're members of Fairy Tail doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We all have had our fair share of suffering and loss." Lucy only looked down in sadness and thought.

Mirajane continued, "Many years ago Natsu's father left and never came back." Lucy looked up. "Well technically it wasn't his real father but the one who raised him. He was actually a dragon."

Lucy gasped, "He was a WHAT?! Natsu was really raised by a dragon?"

Vanya nodded, "Yeah. I was too."

"You too?!"

"You see when Natsu was a little boy a dragon named Igneel found him wondering the forest and took him in. Igneel taught him all about language, culture and magic. But one day Igneel just disappeared."

"Natsu mentioned that he was searching for Igneel."

"Yeah, he lives to see Igneel and won't stop searching for him until he does. "

"It's kinda cute, don't you think?" Mirajane chuckled.

"Did the same happen to you Vanya?" Lucy questioned.

"Yep, my father's name was Eukar. He found me in the forest and he too taught me magic and language. But he left like Igneel."

"I see." Lucy seemed deep in thought and indecisive. "Do you think Natsu would mind if I go with him?"

Mirajane shook her head, "I don't think he'd be against it."

Lucy looked at Mirjane for a second before standing up determined, "I'm going to go with him. It was nice meeting you." With that she left.

After Lucy left the conversation they had made Vanya think of Eukar. He too disappeared the same day Natsu's father did, July 7. It was very suspicious and she always tried to ignore it because it could be coincidental. But there was a feeling that told her that it wasn't and against her better judgment ignored it.

Mirajane noticed Vanya's brooding aura so she interrupted her train of thought. "So, have you and Gray set a date for the wedding yet? I know you two have been having trouble deciding."

The question caused her to blush lightly and her heart skipped a beat at the mention of Gray and the wedding. "Yeah, we decided in the spring of next year, March 19th."

"Tell me how he proposed again?!" Mirajane beamed and leaned forward on her elbows on the bar. The action caused Vanya to lean backwards.

"Mirajane I've told you a thousand times!" Her only reply was a "so?" She sighed and recalled January 31st, AKA the day of Gray's proposal.

***Flash Back***

"Shit! It's cold!" Vanya exclaimed.

Beside her Gray smirked, "It's not that cold."

"Speak for yourself, you ice wizard! You got no right!" Gray just chuckled.

"So why'd you wake me up, you know I dislike being woken up."

"If I'd leave you to wake up yourself you'd never wake up."

Vanya smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head with a laugh, "I suppose so."

"Anyway, I want to show you something."

"Better be good…." She muttered darkly.

Gray just shook his head with a grin and took her hand in his own. Vanya allowed herself to be dragged and she recognized the path they were going on. Their own secret spot where they went to get away from everything. It was a cliff where they would sit with trees behind and beside them that overlooked Magnolia. They were almost there when Gray stopped them and turned to her.

"I need you to put this blind fold." Gray held out a black blind fold that Vanya looked at lazily as perverted thoughts enter her mind.

"Gray…Babe…. I don't think we could do that out here but if you want to experiment that's fine too." She said nonchalantly.

Gray blushed and stuttered, "T-that... I-I…J-just put it on! And get your mind out of the gutter." He blushed more as mental images entered his mind of their own*cough* last blind fold experience. Gray wrapped and tight it on Vanya's head. He lead her the rest of the way before he reached his destination.

"Okay don't move and don't take off the blind fold."

"Are you getting the hand cuffs?

"Vanya!"

"Just kidding," she laughed. She could hear that he was doing something with his magic and wonder what. She heard his footsteps as he approached and went around her to grab her from behind. He lead her a couple of steps before letting go of her and undid the blindfold. That's when she saw it in big bold ice letters created by Gray. 'Will you marry me?' It was night time and snowflakes were falling with the stars bright and the Magnolia city lights on behind the ice words. It was beautiful.

She turned to see Gray kneeling with a box in his hand opened. It held a simple silver ring with a single diamond.

"I know that we've only turned 18. Hell you've been 18 for only 2 days! It's just that I know with every fiber of my being that I DO want to spend the rest of my life with you. We've been going out for almost 3 years. We are wizards and something could happen anytime we go on a job. So, Vanya Althea Dawnheart, will you marry me?" Both their hearts were beating so fast.

Vanya opened her mouth only to find she couldn't speak. She was honestly surprised because even though she imagined herself and Gray being married she thought it'd take him until they were 30 to ask. He was the type of guy you would have to date forever and then marry. Or so she though. Apparently she was wrong.

To say Gray was scared was an understatement because he was frightened and Gray Fullbuster wasn't ever afraid! It seemed like an eternity before she whisper something that his ears could barely pick up but made him feel like he could fly.

"Yes." Vanya was suddenly kissed and swept off her feet. Her arms wrapped around Grays's neck and Gray had his around her torso. They kissed passionately before Gray let her down onto her feet again and slipped the ring on her left hand. Their foreheads were pressed together and for once they both smiled bright genuine ones.

Gray was the first to break the comfortable silence, "So, what'd you say about experimenting?"

Vanya only laughed and needless to say their experimenting caused her to catch a cold the next day.

***End of Flashback***

So deep into the thought of remembering that day Vanya failed to realize Mirajane was calling her name multiple times until she snapped her fingers in front of Vanya's face. "Sorry."

"Its fine, you're always out of it when I mention it."

Just as Vanya opened her mouth to respond a voice interrupted her, one that she knew very well. "Nagging Vanya about the proposal again Mirajane?" She turned and looked at Gray who spoke.

Mirajane just laughed, "I can't help it, it was so romantic. I didn't know you were a romantic Gray, I suppose only for Vanya, huh?"

Gray's cheeks tinted red and he coughed, "Ready to head home? I'm sure Alfus is missing us."

Vanya nodded, "Okay let's go, it's been a long day."

She said a quick bye to Mirajane before walking out with Gray and heading home together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfus, you can land and let me down." Vanya said as she was on the back of a wolf twice the size of any normal one. Alfus had green eyes, white hair and angel wings. He wore a light blue collar around his neck and a silver bell earring at the top of his left ear. Doing as told Alfus flew down at the entrance of Magnolia. The two had just got back from a 2 day short S-class job that Master Makarov order Vanya to do.

Vanya hopped off Alfus once he landed and they began a slow walk to the guild. Some people stared at the two of them as they passed. Vanya was wearing her regular white cloak that was outlined with the same color of blue of Alfus's collar and a silver thunderbolt clip that held the cloak together. She wore mid-thigh same color blue shorts and white just above the knee boots. A white tank top with a chain wrapping loosely around her waist and dark lightning blue gloves. Both were fingerless with only the middle fingers covered but the left handed glove reached just above the elbow, and the other to the wrist. A left silver dragon earring that snaked head first from the top to bottom and the other ear pierced with an azure gem. She also had a messenger bag that was light green and the Fairy Tail mark on it in white. Lastly a silver necklace hung around her neck with a white crystal and a silver dragon encircling it. Her dark lightning blue guild mark was located on her right shoulder blade.

Soon they found themselves at the doors of the guild. Vanya heaved them open and the air release caused her waist length light brown curly hair to dance. She smiled as she looked around the guild; a feeling of home was definitely here. Her eyes immediately locked to two forms that had just started yelling at each other.

"You mouth breather!"

"At least I'm not a coward!"

"You're a spineless wimp."

Vanya rolled her eyes with a sigh and approached. "Now now children. Would you two quit your bickering? I just got back."

Both Natsu and Gray turned their attention to her. Gray was the first to speak, "So, how'd the job go?"

"Fine," was all she said before Natsu jumped in front of her.

"Fight me! It's time to see who the better Dragon Slayer is!"

"I'll pass." She deadpanned.

"Come on! Too scared to lose?!" A tick appeared on her forehead.

"Natsu, you're really starting to annoy me. And if you don't recall I electrocuted your sorry ass about 3 years ago when we were 15 and I had become an S-class wizard."

By this time Natsu's had a fist raised and it was trembling. His eyes burned with determination. "I've become a lot stronger since then! When you see my new strength you'll wet yourself!"

By this time Vanya was incredible irritated, she just got back from a job, and wanted to sleep. So naturally she rewarded Natsu with a punch on the top of his head which made him smack face first into the floor. She just huffed and walked off to the nearest table to sleep on.

Many people just laughed at the exchange but of course Natsu only noticed Gray, "What you laughing at popcicle?!"

"You, obviously!" By this time the two were butting heads and started fighting. Natsu was soon thrown into Lucy accidently by Gray.

"Would the two of you just knock it off already?" Lucy said.

"Natsu started it, I'm just following through." Gray replied.

"Gray where are your clothes?" Cana asked from the table next to Gray where she was drinking at.

"Ahh!" Vanya handed the white button up shirt she got out of her bag to Gray.

"Well you were the one who was provoking me you dirty slime ball." Natsu who had recovered glared evilly at Gray.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did I do to provoke you you fire clown?"

"You pervy flasher!"

"You pink haired punk!"

"Lame insults guys." Vanya snorted, 'Agreed.' But she watched the two amused just as everyone else in the guild laughed. Quite suddenly the guild's doors were opened roughly by Loki. "We've got bad news! It's Erza, she's on her way here!" That caused everyone excluding Mirajane, Vanya and Lucy to panic. Vanya had finally laid down, hands behind her head, on a free table staring at the ceiling bored with Alfus in him small pup like form on her stomach. She turned her head to the side when she heard rather loud footsteps. Everyone was murmuring amongst themselves as, Erza Scarlet, walked into view with a large horn. She stopped in the middle of the guild and set down the horn that caused a mild rumble of the ground.

"I have returned," she announced. 'Sorta hard to miss the entire ruckus you cause Erza.' Vanya thought. "Where is Master Makarov?" Erza questioned.

"Welcome back Erza. The master is at a conference right now." Mirajane said.

"I see…"

"So what's that thing you got there?" Someone asked.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir; do you have a problem with it?"

"No not at all!" The person and the man next to him said.

"Now listen up," this made Vanya raise an eyebrow at Erza and everyone else to stiffen fearfully, "while I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late." Didn't they always? "Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do." Here comes the list.

"Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking."

"Vijeeter! Please take the dancing outside."

"Wakaba! Get rid of that filthy habit!"

"Nab! I suspected I would find you dotting in front of request board. Just pick a job!"

"Macao!" Erza just sighed. Poor Macao. "I don't even know where to begin with you. You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up." Yup, poor Macao. Erza just shook her head with her hand touching her forehead. "Are Natsu and Gray here? "

"Aye." Happy pointed to the two.

They were sweating, arms around each other's neck stiffly as they shook.

"Oh, hey there Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Vanya gave a silent chuckle.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

"That's great. I am pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for the best of friends to lock horns every now and then. " Erza nodded and looked at the two.

"I don't know if the were the best of friends."

"Aye."

Erza just nodded in understanding, "Is Vanya here too?"

Now Vanya was curious, did Natsu, Gray and herself do something wrong? She raised a hand in the air, "Over here."

"Natsu, Gray, Vanya. I need you to do me a favor. While traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The three of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help." By the time Erza finished talking everyone began murmuring and both Natsu and Gray looked at each other.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

'I didn't even agree.' Vanya thought. Having sensitive ears she picked up every whisper in the guild hall but one particularly caught her attention. It was Mirajane who gulped.

"Erza, Vanya, Natsu, and Gray working together? I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen."

***And then***

By the time Gray, Vanya and Alfus arrived Lucy, Natsu and Happy were already there. The two rivals quickly butted heads. Lucy, Happy, Vanya and Alfus watched the exchange.

Natsu yelled which caused everyone in the area to watch both him and Gray, "I hate this, teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!"

Gray's face was just as dark as Natsu's, "Yeah tell me about it! Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along."

"Fine, why don't you just take care of it yourself, I don't wanna go anyway!"

"Sounds like a plan to me! Then I get to watch her beat you senseless."

Back at where the others were watching as they sat Lucy sweat dropped, "Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them." Vanya who had Alfus who was in his puppy was sitting on her lap sighed and shook her head. "Their always like this, put the two in a room together made of steel and one minute later one of them would come flying out."

"Lucy, what made you decide to come with us?" Happy asked with a fish in his mouth.

"Mirajane asked me to help Vanya to keep the two of them from fighting behind Erza's back."

"You aren't doing a very good job."

Lucy just ignored him and turned to Vanya, "I recently read that you got engaged but no one knows! Is it true?" She asked excitedly. Vanya nodded and sweat dropped at Lucy's excitement. "Really?! Who?!"

Vanya lifted a finger towards Gray, "Gray."

Lucy's mouth dropped, "You mean the guy who always naked?!"

"The one and only." Lucy couldn't find the words to speak.

Just then Erza appeared and snapped Lucy out of her state of complete shock, "I'm sorry I'm late, have you been waiting long?"

"No not really-"and Lucy made a face when she turned and saw all the luggage Erza carried with her.

"Woah! Look at all that luggage!" Happy exclaimed.

"All those belong to you?" Lucy's eyes popped out of their sockets.

A few feet in front of Erza on the side Natsu and Gray were dancing funnily and had an arm slung around each other's shoulders. Gray started first, "It's time to go good buddy!"

"Aye!"

"Listen, one happy is enough!" Lucy exclaimed looking at the two her eyebrow twitching.

"Good, I really love to see the two of you get along."

'Oh Erza I would swear you're as innocent as a child if it weren't for the fact you wiped the floor with the both of them.' Vanya's shoulder's deflated.

Erza looked at Lucy, "And what is your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday."

Lucy smiled, "My name's Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mirajane asked me to come along with you guys so that I might learn a thing or two."

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza. Wait, you're the girl I've heard about." Erza snuck a glance behind her to see Natsu and Gray dancing together again after butting heads when she wasn't looking. "I was told you defeated a Mercenary Gorilla using only your pinky finger, it'll be great having a wizard like you aboard." Lucy straighten upped and face twisted horror. "Thanks for your help."

Lucy just shook and 'that's totally not what happened' stamped to her forehead in bold black letters. "OH no it's my pleasure…"

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you but only under one condition."

"Shut up!" Gray whispered to Natsu as he was the one to speak.

"Oh. Then let's hear it." Erza looked back at Natsu.

"Kay. I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." He rose a fist and eyes challenging.

Lucy squeaked, Vanya rose an eyebrow in curiosity, and Gray whispered, "What's wrong with you? You got some kinda death wish?"

Natsu ignored Gray's warning, "I'm a lot stronger then I was last time. This time will be way different cause I'm gonna beat you!"

Erza just bowed her head and smirked, "Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me, I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed, fire bursting from his mouth, "I'm fired up!"

"All abord!"

'Not for long' Vanya thought and smirked.

And she was right. As soon as they sat on the train and it started moving Natsu was ready to puke as he sat next to her. "I swear your totally pathetic Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this."

"Kinda harsh." Vanya mumbled.

"It's gotta be tough on him, traveling from place to place." Lucy said sympathetically.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. Come here and sit with me." Erza ordered gentle and a secretive smile on her face.

And with great help from both Vanya and Lucy was he able to trade places with Lucy. Alfus was laying down on the edge of the window where Gray's elbow was and Happy in Vanya's lap.

"Now just relax." Erza said gently and the same smile on her face. Her only response was an 'aye'. She rose her fist and slammed it roughly into his stomach to which he cried out in pain, and effectively knocking him out. Everyone else jumped in their seats.

"Erza, don't you think you should fill us in on what type of mission we're going on that requires Natsu, Gray, yourself and me?" Vanya asked.

'She totally disregarded me!' Lucy thought.

"Of course, I have reason to believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magic item called 'Lullaby'. "

"Lullaby?" Gray, Lucy and Happy said at the same time.

"Wait, that thing from before?" Lucy asked looking at Gray in thought. This caused both Erza and Vanya to look at them with narrow eyes. Gray noticed the other two's looks and explained, "When I was heading home from my last mission I ran into Lucy, Happy and Natsu. Then suddenly some weird men kidnapped Happy and we fought and eventually tight them all to a tree. One of them mentioned Lullaby and they all were suddenly dragged off by a presence that disappeared quickly." Vanya was glaring at Gray by the time he was done for not telling this to her yesterday. Gray pretended to not notice the glare he was receiving.

"I see…So you've run into some guys in the Eisenwald Guild before." Erza stated.

"Well I'm not positive they were a part of Eisenwald but they did mention Lullaby." Gray replied.

"It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and had gone into hiding. Perhaps they didn't want any part of what is coming."

Vanya nodded, "Makes sense."

"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards?" Gray looked curiously at Erza.

"I'm only hypothesizing but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out."

"What do you think they're going to try?" Lucy question hesitantly.

Erza closed here her eyes, "Let me start from the beginning. Just the other day I was heading home after completing a job and stopped by a pub in Onibus that I knew was a gathering for local wizards." She explained about a few wizards conversation she was positive who were with Eisenwald talking about 'lullaby'.

"Lullaby..." Lucy started softly, "that's like a song you sing kids to sleep."

Erza nodded, "Yes, and the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic."

"Are you sure that the guys you saw at the pub are really from Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name."

"Erigor I'm assuming?" Vanya said.

Erza nodded, "Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests, which is why he's earned the name, Erigor the Reaper.

"He kills for money?" Lucy was officially worried.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules as a result they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them; they've disobeyed orders and remain active to this day. "

"Okay, I should be heading back home now!" Lucy said sweating nervously.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden." Happy announced nonchalantly.

"It's sweat!"

Erza slammed the side of her fist into Natsu's head from his spot of lying in her lap.

"Erza, Natsu needs all the brain cells he has left, be careful." Vanya was ignored by Erza as she was too angry with herself.

"How could I have been so careless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day I could've pulverized them. I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me."

'I believe it.' Vanya sweat dropped. No one, not even dark guild members could handle Erza's 'torture', it was legend in the guild.

"So you suspect Eisenwald is about to do something dangerous and want us to stop them right?" She asked.

"That's correct. And I'm not foolish enough to believe I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you, Gray and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald guild. "

"Sounds like fun to me." Gray grinned.

Vanya only sighed while Lucy was panicking, "I shouldn't have come along."

"Ew! Now you're super slimy!" Happy exclaimed

"I told you its sweat!"

A trolley of food came by and Lucy pulled out some money to buy a sandwich, "Can't you give me a little discount, pretty please?"

"Sorry ma'am your 100 jewel short." The trolley man said. Lucy deflated as her stomach growled. Vanya just sighed, pulled out some money and got up. She bought a whole case of sandwiches and 2 slices of Strawberry cake. She handed a slice to Erza who smiled and thanked her and handed a sandwich to Lucy, "Here"

Lucy stuttered, "B-but you paid for it. I can't eat it."

"It's fine Lucy." Lucy hesitantly took it but held out her money to Vanya. "At least take this."

Vanya shook her head, "Lucy I don't want your money. We're guild mates its normal plus, we're friends right?

Lucy's eyes widen but then she blushed and smiled, "Yeah. Thank you."

Vanya smiled and set the case of food down on the rail next to Gray. She handed Gray a sandwich and gave one to Alfus who barked happily and ate. She smiled at him as he ate and reached for the slice of cake and fork when a hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled down slightly. Soft warm lips met her cheek and she looked at Gray. She blinked questionably at him to which he returned with a smile reserved only for her and she did too. Vanya grasped the slice of cake and fork and leaned against the window railing and slowly ate. Everyone watched the small innocent exchange with a smile. Erza was quite close with Vanya who managed to talk her out of silence when she first arrived at the guild. Vanya made her feel relaxed with her lazy, carefree and calm attitude.

"If you don't mind, what kind of magic do you practice Erza?" Lucy asked once everyone was eating.

"That's a good question."

Happy interrupted,"Erza's magic is really pretty! She makes her enemies bleed, a lot."

Lucy sweat dropped, "I don't know if I call that pretty."

Erza spoke up, "Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine."

"Oh like this?" Gray had just finished his food and put his left hand in a fist in his right hand palm. Mist could be seen escaping his hand and when he released his fist there was the Fairy Tail's emblem made of ice. It floated between him and Lucy. "I use ice magic." Lucy admired it for a few seconds.

"Now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along! He's fire and you're Ice. Talk about not mixing very well." Lucy said. Vanya laughed.

Erza was amused, "I've never thought about it like that."

"Nah, I just hate his guts."

A few minutes later the bus arrived at Onibus Station and got off.

Gray looked at Erza, "You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town."

"I have no idea, that's what we're here to find out."

Vanya looked at the group and realized something, "Aren't we forgetting someone?" Alfus barked.

Happy seemed to have realized to because he said, "Hold on where's Natsu?"

Lucy's and Gray's mouths both dropped (Lucy's more than Gray's) as they watched the train leave. Vanya watched the bus go sympathetically and dropped her head into a hand.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him. I'm such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault. I need one of you to come an hit me for my penance." Erza looked ashamed of herself. Everyone sweat dropped.

Lucy looked like she couldn't believe she heard right, "That's a little much."

Erza looked around and spotted what she was looking for, a lever to stop the train. She walked up to it and pulled it down.

Vanya who stood next to Gray whispered, "She always says for us to stop causing trouble but she's just as bad."

Gray nodded, "Yeah no kidding."

"It's for our comrade. Please understand." Erza said to a solider that was yelling at her.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Now I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel." Talk about bossy.

"Do I look like a bellhop?"

Lucy just stared at the two weirdly, "I'm starting to realize that everyone in the Fairy Tail guild is a little insane."

"Yeah well not all of us." Gray said now sporting only his underwear.

"OH YEAH?! WHERE ARE YOU'RE CLOTHES?"

"Ah!" Vanya handed him his clothes that she picked off the ground.

"Can you really complain Lucy?" This caused Lucy to blush.

Erza had come back, "Come on you five. We're taking a magic mobile to catch up with the train. Let's go." She started to run and every followed her lead. They found one and Erza took the wheel. Lucy, Happy, Vanya and Alfus were all inside while Gray insisted on hanging from the roof. Both Lucy and Vanya had half their body out the windows.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled once they caught up to the train. Seeming to hear Lucy's calling Natsu jumped out the window and went flying into Gray causing him to let go and resulting in them both flying of the car. That must have hurt.

"Natsu are you okay?" Erza asked once she stopped the car and everyone got off to check on the two wizards. She went ignored as the two jumped up and started yelling.

"That hurt you idiot!"

"Shut up you icy freak! How come you guys left me on the train?!"

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured, I apologize Natsu." Erza crushed Natsu's head with her hand into her armor.

"It's okay." He whizzed. Eventually she let go. "Well I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" Lucy held a hand over her heart.

"I think it was the guy who dragged away the guys who were going to eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald." This caused everyone's eyes to widen.

Erza slapped Natsu across the face, "You fool! That is exactly who we are chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?"

Needless to say Natsu was completely clueless, "What? This is the first I've about of it."

"I explained everything on the train! Listen when people talk to you!"

Lucy held her cheeks in her hands, "She already forgot she knocked him out didn't she? This woman is unbelievable."

"Yup." Gray dead panned.

"That's Erza for ya." Vanya sweat dropped and Alfus just whimpered as she held him in her arms.

"Aye!"

Erza hurriedly got on the driver seat again and clipped on the magic energy user thingy. "So he was on the same train we were on. Let's find him." The car started.

"What was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu.

He thought for a moment, "He didn't look like someone from a dark guild. But he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes."

"A three eyed skull." Lucy foze.

"Talk about creepy." Vanya supplied.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked Lucy as she was frozen.

"It's just that I've heard about that flute before. 'Lullaby'…the cursed song. It's death magic."

"What?" Erza had droven the car backwards so that everyone could hope in.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray questioned.

Lucy continued, "I've only ever read about it in books before but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards."

"That's right; there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person their use on." Erza's face darkened and her fist clenched.

"Well if I'm right, this is even worse."

***End******

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm new to writing stories and I hope you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own Vanya and Alfus**

**Sorry if there are some mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

20 minutes later with Erza's driving and a quick stop by Kunugi Station did they finally arrive at Onibus Station. Erza walked up to a guard with a megaphone and put a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention, "Excuse me, what's going?"

"Why would I tell you lady?" He got a fist to the face. That's why.

"What's going on?!" Erza didn't even give the next guard she walked up to a chance to answer her before head butting him hard. Vanya face palmed as Erza continued to abuse the poor men.

"It seems her questioning methods are a little counterproductive." Lucy sweat dropped.

Gray who was now only in shorts replied, "Erza's got her own way of getting things done."

"Where are your clothes?!"

"The Eisenwald guild is inside, let's go!" Erza announced after effectively beating up every guard in sight to get an answer.

"So I got to drag this one around?" Lucy motioned so a still motion sick Natsu around her shoulders.

"Sorry."

Lucy was never given an answer as they stormed the place.

"A small army unit stormed in earlier but they've yet to return. I'm guessing that they've engaged in battle with the Eisenwald forces." Erza stated from her spot of running in front.

'They wouldn't have stood a chance against an entire guild.' Vanya thought seriously.

"They've been completely wiped out!" Happy cried as they saw many defeated army men bodies spread around.

Erza looked around as everyone slowed to a walk, "They were up against an entire guild of wizards, and a small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group."

A few moments later they entered a large opened spaced room where all the members of Eisenwald were gathered. A voice laughed, "Welcome. Step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies." They looked up to see a man with white hair, weird tattoos and a scythe. The Eisenwald members laughed. "Whoa," Lucy said, "there's so many of them."

"You fiend! I take it you're Erigo." Erza claimed as she looked at the white haired man. He just laughed with a sick grin. Meanwhile Lucy was trying to snap Natsu out of it, "Come on Natsu, we need your help!"

"Good luck. Between the train, magic mobile and your shaking it's a motion sickness triple combo!" Happy said.

"I'm not a vehicle!"

"Hey you, it's your fault that I got into trouble with Erigor." A man with black narrowed eyes and black hair up in a high pony tail said as he looked at Natsu, "Get up."

Erza's hair floated around her to prove her anger, "We're not threatened by any of you! Tell me what you're planning to do with 'Lullaby'!"

Erigor grinned at her, "Oh, you haven't heard yet?" He laughed and flew in the air.

Vanya's eyes narrowed, 'Wind magic.'

"What do all train stations have?" He landed in a crouch on a speaker pole.

Erza's eyes widened as she clenched her hands in realization, "You plan to broad cast the Lullaby's song?"

"Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows, if I raise the volume high enough I may even distinguish the entire city with my melody of death."

Erza was positively fuming, "What reason do you have to commit such a hence crime against the innocent people of this town?"

"This is the cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain fully ignorant to the plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, the reaper's come to punish them."

Lucy put her hands on her hips, "But killing them isn't going to help you get your rights back it's only going to make it worse! That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the Wizard league in the first place!"

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power. Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future."

"You are so hypocritical! The one's I see committing sins are you!" Vanya yelled. "You want to wash away the sins of the past?! Killing thousands of people who are innocent isn't going to do that! That'll only cause more sins!"

The man from before spoke, "We're rolling a new age of darkness. Course by that time there will be many deaths and you flies will be long gone!" He crouched down; hand on the floor and shadow fists fast approached her. Vanya put her left foot forward and right one back taking a fighting stance. "Darkness is nothing but a pit of black. Only pain and suffering. There's nothing else!" She rose her right fist back and got ready to swing at the shadows only to have Natsu jump in front of her and do it himself.

The guy's face twisted in annoyance, "You again?"

Natsu grinned, "Eisenwald dude, I knew I recognized that voice."

Lucy looked happily as Natsu, "You're back to normal!"

"Oh wow, looks like we've got ourselves a party here."

"Natsu these are the guys we have to fight!"

He punched his hand, face darkened, "Heh! Like I said it's a party."

Lucy pointed to Eisenwald, "This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer! So you better be ready!"

"I leave them to you. Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald." And with that Erigor disappeared.

"Natsu and Gray I need you two to stop him. If the two of you work together I know that not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands." As soon as those words were out of her mouth the two said wizard's forehead's connected like a magnet to a paperclip. "What did I say?!"

"Aye!" They responded and took off.

A man named Rayule, as he called himself took off along with the man who attacked Vanya earlier. "We'll catch up with them once we finish up the rest of them here." Erza said to the other two female wizards.

"Three girls against an entire magical guild?!"

"Does it matter if you're a woman Lucy?" Vanya raised an eyebrow at her. Lucy shook her head hurriedly. Vanya ignored the insults of the guild and looked at Erza, "Tag team?"

Erza nodded and reached out whilst she summoned her sword, "Let's do this." She caught her sword that spun in the air, "If you insult the Fairy Tail name again in my presence I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!"

Men charged with sword and Erza cut down a couple dozen in a few swings, their swords shattering.

"I'll show you!"

Vanya looked at the man who yelled and was summoning magic along with two others. She jumped in front of Erza and reached to her ring on her left hand middle finger. Storing a small amount of magic energy in the silver growling Dragon head it transformed into a wooden staff. The staff had a circle head and in it a single large dark blue dragon scale, and a white feather that hung by a single red string. She took it in her left hand and summoned a single light shield with her right hand to block the oncoming magic at the last moment. The attack was blocked. While it made contact Erza took the chance to jump out of the smoke and in front of Vanya. Her sword changed into a spear and with incredible skill that only she possessed took out dozens of men. Vanya only shook her head at Erza's hidden enthusiasm, "Suppose I better get out there."

With that she jumped into the fray staff pulled back and smacked it into the side of a head and the person fell. Now encircled by many men one charged sword high above his head and Vanya took the opening of hitting her staff into his stomach. He fell to the floor. More charged. She knocked away a side swipe and kicked the guy in the balls then punched his face. Another tried to stab her to which she spun around squatted down and knocked his feet under him and smacked the staff bottom in his face. One of the men did the same and only this time Vanya avoided sideways allowing her now sparking palm to tap his stomach, "Lightning Dragon pulse." Immediately the lightning electrocuted him even a few seconds after he joined his other fallen comrades. Vanya smirked as she noticed the rest of the men take a step back. Her body glowed and as it did so she had a flashback about Eukar, her father.

***FLASH BACK***

She was only a young child as she stood in front of a dragon with electrifying blue eyes and dark blue scales. "Vanya in order to be a good mage you should have a small variety of magic spells other than your Dragon Slayer Magic. Many skilled wizards do."

"Daddy does that mean you're going to teach me other magic?" Young Vanya asked childishly.

Eukar nodded, "Yes. There are 3 spells I want to teach you. First a light shield, second teleportation, and thirdly astral projection. "She blinked owlishly as he continued, "The light shield is a seal of light that shields the user from attacks. Some can master it to even summon several shields at once. Teleportation is where you can appear in a long distance in a blink of an eye. Astral projection is where your soul leaves your body. Some very skilled mages but few have managed to split their souls into different parts at once to project at multiple places, very difficult. But I believe you can do it because you're my precious daughter." He smiled and little Vanya just laughed and hugged his large snout.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

Vanya had teleported out of the circle of men and onto their side.

"Hey, where did she go?!"

"Over there!" A fat finger was pointed into her direction that caused all of them to look at her. They hesitated before charging. Vanya opened her mouth wide and sucked in the air around her, "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" And a large blue lightning shot from her mouth. It hit its target and smoke erupted and separated to reveal all the men unconscious. Vanya looked around and saw Lucy summon a crab spirit.

"You need me to fight these dudes, baby?" The crab…err spirit guy asked Lucy.

"Yeah take them out with style." The men Lucy was dealing with yelled out random insults such as:

"I've never seen anything so stupid!"

Or, "You look like an idiot!"

The crab spirit responded to their charge with his own and cut off the top of their hair and all their swords were cut into small pieces. 'What's up with his scissors?' Vanya though as she sweat dropped when the bald men fainted.

"Alright, nicely done." Erza smiled at Lucy, "However, this crab spirit of yours. The way he calls you baby, I find it rather insulting." She looked around at the rest of the men who still stood ready to fight, "There's still so many, I thought we took care of most of them. Annoying but I'll wipe them." She transformed into her usual fighting armor, the knight. "Now dance my swords! Circle of Swords!" The swords that rotated around her as she floated in the air shot and hit the man. All were finished but two. One of them ran at Erza fist raised with magic energy powering up in it.

His friend called out, "Don't do it Byard! Do you have any idea who that woman is? She's queen of the fairies, Titania Erza!" He was too late. The man who tried to attack Erza was already dealt with. The man who had spoken ran the same way Gray and Natsu did, "Forget this, I'm outta here!"

Erza turned to Lucy and Vanya, "I imagine he's going to look got Erigor. You should follow him."

Lucy pointed at herself, "Who me?"

"Just do it!" Erza said deadly.

"Whatever you say! I don't wanna make you angry!" Lucy ran out as fast as she could with happy.

Erza looked at Vanya and Alfus who stayed behind, "You too Vanya."

Vanya only shook her head, "You used up so much magical energy Erza. Are you alright?"

Erza sighed and kneeled on the ground, "Gray was right, I over did it on the magic mobile. Please boys don't fail me."

Out of nowhere Vanya pulled out a megaphone, "Here, you should warn everyone outside the train station to get as far away as possible before they broadcast the lullaby. Alfus and I will go catch up with the others. "Erza nodded as she took the megaphone. Vanya ran off the direction the others went, "Come on Alfus, transform." Alfus did as told and she hopped on him. Vanya stole one last glance at the still kneeling Erza from the corner of her eye as Alfus turned to run down the hallway. 'Don't do anything to over exert yourself Erza, you're in bad enough shape as it is already.'

Vanya leaned forward on Alfus and gripped his fur with her right hand. "Track Lucy's scent, she's the one who would need the most help I think. She's new and inexperienced." She could tell Alfus was doing as told because he sniffed the air for Lucy's scent. Alfus ran for a good 10 minutes before a small rumble in the building was heard. It was soon followed by another one that shook the building that caused Alfus to stop, "What the….forget what I said about Lucy-"

"Vanya!" Lucy yelled as she and Happy cut a corner and saw her.

"Or never mind…" Vanya whispered.

Lucy finally noticed big wolf Alfus instead of his puppy form and paled pointing to him while shaking, "W-who-?"

"It's Alfus, he transforms. Not the time to explain, come on Lucy, Happy!" She held a hand out to Lucy. Lucy looked at her than to Alfus's face. Vanya gave her an annoyed look and gestured for her to hurry and take her hand. Happy was already sitting on Alfus's head. "Lucy!" She snapped. Eventually Lucy threw her hand into Vanya's and she pulled her up onto Alfus behind her.

"Hold on tight. " Vanya whispered and Lucy wrapped her arms around Vanya's waist and buried her head into her back. Alfus took off at an alarming rate to where yells were heard and Lucy shrieked. They soon arrived at the scene where their three friends were and the unnamed black hair man from earlier. Erza and Gray were crouched down at the seemingly very injured man with Erza trying to wake him up while beating him up.

"Uuuhh, bad timing huh?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Aye..."

Vanya got off of Alfus along with Happy and Lucy. She walked up to Erza and Gray, "Stop it Erza, he won't be able to do anything if you kill the poor man. Give him a moment. We should patch him up first." Everyone looked at Vanya and Erza sighed and nodded. Vanya kneeled down with bandages she took out of her messenger band and patched him up. He was still unconscious by the time she finished patching his up and everyone was outside to see the air barrier. In the time it took to walk outside with, 'Kagayama', did Erza explain what was happening.

"What? Erigor wants to use Lullaby on the guild masters?!" Lucy questioned.

"We have to stop him!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That's easier said than done. Erigor cut off our only means of reaching clover and is headed there by air." Erza said.

"I'm pretty sure we could catch up to him on the magic mobile. But we can't do anything until we figure out how to get on the other side of this barrier." Gray spoke up.

"How are we going to do that?" Lucy looked at Gray.

Natsu tried to punch the barrier with a fire encased fist but was repelled backwards.

"See. That's what happened when you try to bust through. "Gray shook his head.

Vanya clenched her fists, 'There's no way to get through by using magic against the barrier by force. The only way is to get through is if Kagayama was to dispel it but he's unconscious. Even if he weren't he got the shit beat outta him by Natsu, he wouldn't be able to force down such a strong barrier. Maybe if I were to teleport to the other side I could catch up to him by the magic mobile. But wait my magic would be tried up by the time I got to him. I can't teleport anyone with me yet. 'Vanya tsked at the thought. 'Damn it! The only spot is to go underground, that's the only away we could get on the other side. No one here uses earth magic though. Damn it damn it damn it!' Vanya watched Natsu, Lucy and Gray argue. None of their words were comprehended as she thought. It was only when happy yelled, "Ah!" that she jumped and slipped, her head hitting a nearby pillar.

"I just remembered Lucy! "

"Remembered what?" Lucy asked as she looked wearily at Happy.

"What I was supposed to tell you on the way here!"

"On the way here? Oh yeah, you mean when you kept calling me weird?"

Happy revealed a golden Celestial key, "Look!"

"How did you get your paws on Virgo's key?! Didn't anyone teach you it was wrong to steal things?" Lucy was pinching Happy's lips.

"But I didn't steal it, Virgo asked me to give it to you!" He muffled out and Lucy let his lips go.

"Come on guys were wasting way too much of our time listening to this nonsense. " Gray said.

"Who's Virgo?" Natsu thought for a second and then brightened up, "Oh! Wasn't she that gorilla lookin maid?"

"Apparently her contracted with Everlue was broken as soon as he was arrested. Last that day she came up to me and said she wanted to sign a new contract with you Lucy!"

"Great, I get a big ugly spirit. Anyway, thanks for letting me know but I'll have to deal with her later. If you didn't realize it right now we need to find a way outta here. "

"But…" Lucy interrupted Happy by pinching his cheeks.

"Shut up! Why can't you be quite just like any other cat?!"

"She can be pretty scary, huh?" Gray whispered to Natsu.

"Must have learned it from Erza."

Happy dramatically was on his hands and knees on the floor with a spot light surrounding him, "I'm sorry" he sniffled. "I just thought that since Virgo can drill holes that maybe she can dig through the ground and get us to the other side of the barrier." Needless to say they were all shocked by this news.

"What?!" Vanya.

"Arf!" Alfus.

"She can?" Erza.

"Seriously?!" Gray.

"Uhhh…" Natsu.

"You're right she can!" Lucy picked up Happy with glee, "You're so smart Happy! Why didn't you mention that sooner silly kitty?"

"Someone was pitching my face!"

Lucy bowed tradition Japanese like with the spotlight on her, "My most sincere and humble heartfelt apologizes. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just please let me have the key." Everyone but Erza sweat dropped.

Happy held out the key, "Just give me some fish and all forgiven!"

Lucy took the key and got into place and looked at everyone. Erza and Lucy nodded at each other before Lucy turned to summon Virgo, "I call upon the. In the world of the Celestial spirits and now I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" And out came a pink hair girl in a maid outfit with chains around her wrist and she had blue eyes. She bowed to Lucy who seemed shocked, "Huh?"

"You summoned mistress? What can I do for you?"

Lucy was totally put out, "Who are you?"

Natsu was already talking to her, "What's up burger? Man you've lost so weight. You look great!"

"My name's Virgo. I apologize for any trouble I might have caused you. "

"She didn't just lose weight Natsu!"

Vanya look at Lucy, "What do you mean?"

"She's like a totally different person!"

"I'm a very loyal spirit who'll do anything you please her wizard."

'Sounds wrong." Vanya thought as Virgo spoke.

"So I try to take on whatever form that my wizard will find most appealing."

"I don't know, I kinda liked it when you were all big and though looking." Natsu said.

"Did you really? Well then…" Virgo did indeed change into a completely different person. "I can change back if you like."

"Holy shiz nippers!" Vanya yelled and the others freaked out as well.

"No! I'm you're wizard and I like the other form better!"

Virgo changed back, "As you wish mistress."

"I'm afraid we don't have much time. Can we work the contract details out later?" Lucy asked Virgo.

"Of course, whatever you'd like mistress."

"Do you really have to call me mistress?"

"Would you prefer if I called you queen?"

"No."

"What about princess?"

"Oh yeah that's more like it." Lucy gave Virgo a sly look.

Vanya just laughed and shook her head from next to Gray, "Princess, yeah right."

"Hurry it up ladies." Natsu said.

"Yes sir." Virgo began digging.

"Oh wow look at her go!"

"Nicely done Lucy." Erza gave her the same head to arm hug she did Natsu.

"Alright guys, time to bust out of this joint." Gray said.

Dragging could be heard and everyone turned slightly to look at Natsu dragging Kagayama.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I know he's one of our enemies but I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die."

Vanya smiled and jumped down the hole after Virgo with puppy Alfus in her arms. She was then followed by Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Natsu and Kagayama.

"Looks like we made it out." Gray yelled over the loud wind.

"Let's head towards Clover!" Erza yelled.

"Whoa this wind is crazy!" Lucy yelled.

"Princess I'll keep your panties from showing." Virgo was kneeled on the ground and held down Lucy's small skirt. Virgo ignored her own flying skirt and was flashing Gray. He was blushing and didn't look away. Vanya twitched with a vein popping out of her forehead. She raised her staff that she still had, "Pervert!" Vanya hit him first in the face, second on the back of the head and third on top of the head. Gray face's hit the floor first.

"It's no use; you'll never able to catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us, we've won. " Kagayama said from his spot on the ground as everyone including the recovered Gray looked at him.

Erza looked around, "Where's Natsu?"

"I believe both him and Happy went after Erigor. Reckless, as usual." Vanya staid.

Erza pointed to the magic mobile they used to get here, "Let's go after them!" She hooped in the front seat and Vanya and Gray helped Kagayama get in. Lucy and Gray hopped in but Vanya and Alfus stayed put outside the door. Gray held his hand out to her but she shook her head, " Alfus and I will go by flight."

Gray looked at her for a moment then nodded," I understand. Be careful."

Vanya just rolled her eyes and put a hand on his cheek and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. "I'll be fine." She closed the door and ran up to Erza," Hey Erza I'm going to follow them by flying with Alfus."

Erza nodded in approval, "Okay, we'll catch up with you."

"Okay." Alfus hopped off her head and transformed. Vanya hopped on his back and gave a nod towards Erza before they flew.

"Alfus fly following the train tracks towards Clover!" With a wolf grunt he did just that.

***15 minutes later***

WTF!

They were at Kunugi Station! They went the wrong way!

Vanya twitched, face darkened and glared at the people at the station. Her hair floated and nearby clouds gathered and darkened to storm clouds. A crack of violent thunder was heard. She gripped Alfus's hair extra tight," If it's not one thing it's another! Alfus go the other way, FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

***10 minutes later***

The two arrived to see all four of their friends yelling about something. The magic mobile was nowhere in sight and neither was Kagayama.

Lucy was the first to notice the two. "Vanya!"

Everyone else turned to look at Vanya as she jumped off Alfus and caught him when he transformed into a puppy out of exhaustion. Erza marched up to her and grabbed her collar and shook Vanya violently, "Where have you been?! Kagayama took the Lullaby flute just a moment ago a long with the magic mobile!"

"Waaaa….." Vanya's head was spinning as she tried to grasp what Erza had said. She caught one of Erza's wrist in her own that caused Erza to stop shaking her. "W-we went the wrong way."

Erza just looked at her stupidly before smacking her upside the head so hard she passed out.

Natsu laughed.

***And then****

Moments after Vanya woke up they ran as fast as they could to Clover. Alfus and Happy we're too tired to fly so they had to resort to running. Natsu was making fun of Vanya for what happen which earned him a smack with both hands from her staff to hit him on the head like a baseball. He went flying into a nearby mountain like rock thing. It caused a small delay in their journey to clover. By the time they reach Clover it was night time and Kagayama was already about to play the flute to Master Makarov in the forest.

"There he is!"

"Gramps!"

"Master!"

"Pops!"

Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Vanya were silenced by Bob, Blue Pegasus's Guild Master."Shhh!" He held a finger to his lips. "They're just about to get to the good part!" He took one look at Gray and Natsu and started cooing, "Well aren't you boys yummy! So adorable!" They held onto each other and Master Bob used his butt to knock them out of the screen.

Lucy hid behind Erza, dumbass. Vanya hid up in a tree behind branches.

"Who the heck is that guy?!"

"Master Bob."

"Erza, hunny you have really filled out." He looked up in the tree Vanya was hiding in with Alfus. He jumped and tackled Vanya and Alfus out of the tree into a bear hug, it made her skin crawl. "Oh Vanya! You're so grown up! You've filled out too. Oh Alfus you're still so adorable!"

Master Bob let her go to grab ahold of both Natsu and Gray to hold them back as Kagayama lifted the flute to his lips.

Erza was worried, "Oh no!"

Quatro Cerberus's Guild Master Goldmine who was leaning on a nearby tree in front of everyone said, "Hey could you guys keep it down over there? We're just about to get to the good part."

Sweat beat down Vanya's brow in anticipation. Was Kagayama really going to play the flute or not? He was trembling and his eyes seemed troubled. She was pretty sure all the guild master's knew what the flute was and that included Makarov. She thought perhaps he was waiting on Kagayma to see if he'd choose right or wrong.

"Nothing's going to change." This made Kagayama look at Makarov in surprised. "You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I don't think that being weak is necessarily a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason that guilds even exists and their why we have friends. When we're surrounded by allies it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way, if we're clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith in our future we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way. Kagayama's eyes we're wide with realization and amazement as he looked at the small man before him. He discarded the flute and dropped to his hands and knees, "I surrender."

All the young Fairy Tail guild members ran towards Makarov and Kagayama.

"Master!"

"You stopped him!"

"Good job gramps!"

"Ah. How did you kids end up in Clover?" Makarov asked once they all surrounded him in a circle.

"Master Makarov," Erza started then gave him a hug, "your words touched me to deeply I was almost moved to tears."

Gray crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Vanya, who smiled, with a grin, "Well it looks like we got here just in time to see gramps talk his way out of another one."

"I'm starting to think that's why the last guild master chose him cause he's such a smooth talker." They both chuckled but were interrupted by an evil laugh. It was coming from the flute; all 3 eyes were glowing bright purple. "I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and you're antics."

"Something came out!" Happy yelled as everyone looked horrified at the Lullaby.

A huge purple magic seal appeared in the sky a little ways from them, "I can no longer hold back. I shall come forth to devour your life!" An enormous brown monster taller than the nearby mountains with three purple eyes and a skull like mouth appeared from the seal. "I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"

"It's so big!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"Way to state the obvious." Happy said smartly.

"What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kagayama was surprised.

"We're in a pickle." Master Bob hid his lips behind his hand.

Goldmine had his arms across his chest and observed the monster coolly, "It must be a demon from the book of Zeref."

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy asked.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. It's forbidden black magic, living magic, Zeref's specialty." Goldmine answered Lucy's question.

"Living magic?" Erza looked at Goldmine.

"Who's Zeref ? Wasn't he some ancient wizard?" Gray asked.

Bob nodded, "He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known. He was very powerful in his day but never in my wildest dreams did I think his legacy would pop back up again."

The monster smiled down at them, "Now then, which of your delectable souls shall I dine on first?"

"Delectable, huh?" Natsu looked at Gray, "Do you think souls are really that tasty?"

"How should I know what they taste like?"

"Always thinking about eating..."

"Natsu and Gray get everyone to a safe place."

"Quit barking orders!"

"Yeah you're not the boss of us!"

Erza gave them a glare that spoke volumes of, 'shut the fuck up and do what I say or else I'll beat the ever living shit outta you' glare. "Just do it!"

"Aye!"

The monster Lullaby proved its power to them by absolutely destroying a mountain by a single blast. "I have no need for those pathetic humans; I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul so I'll consume all of yours!"

"Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you try! Bring it on big guy!" Natsu yelled.

"Good luck!" All the guild masters encouraged Natsu, Gray, Erza and Vanya. Lullaby yelled and Vanya winced because of her sensitive hearing picked up more than the average human.

Erza pulled out twin swords, "Ready?"

"Oh yeah!" With that the four jumped into action.

Erza transformed into her knight armor and slashed the monsters neck.

Gray made ice made glances that shot and hit the monsters neck like Erza's attack.

Natsu used his fire dragon iron fist and punched Lullaby on the face.

Vanya hung back as storm clouds began to appear surrounding the whole area. Her hair floated as she held her left hand up in the air and yelled, "_Lightning Dragon Slayer Secret Art:_

_Oh spirit of the thunder swift in the sky_

_You who makes the earth and air tremble with your voice_

_I your servant call upon your awesome power_

_Power that smashes I call upon you now become thunderbolts in my hands!_

_Destructive Thunder_!"

The clouds that were violently screaming shot out multiple thunderbolts that hit Lullaby with tremendous force causing them to make multiple holes on its body. Vanya ran and jumped onto Alfus who soared high into the air above the monster. She jumped off of Alfus and dove. She raised her right fist, "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" And punched the monster in that face. Vanya back flipped in her free fall and landed on Alfus. Then Lullaby began roaring and all the plants and trees life began decaying.

The song was coming….or not. "Huh?" Lullaby was confused and looked around. "I don't understand?! Why can't I play my melody of death?!"

Lullaby shot magic energy at the guild masters but Gray blocked it with his Ice Shield. The fire that was produced by the blocked shot was eaten by Natsu. "Oh yeah! Now I've got a fire in my belly!"

"You're not human! You're a monster!"

Vanya lips twitched in amusement as Natsu replied as he dodged a punched and jumped onto Lullaby's arm, "Oh like you can talk!"

"Stop climbing me!"

Vanya jumped down and her foot connected with Lullaby's head, "Lightning Dragon Kick!"

"Natsu!"

"Now!"

Vanya's eyes connected with Natsu's as she free fall'd and she nodded encouragingly at him. Alfus caught her again, "Go..." She whispered.

"I've got this. The flames on my right hand and the flames of my left. Put the two together! And this is what you get! Brilliant fire!"Natsu hurled a huge ball of fire that hit it's target, the Lullaby screamed and exploded leaving behind small beautiful small magical shimmers.

The large amount of smoke left behind was starting to clear up and it revealed Gray, Erza, Vanya and Natsu. Lucy and Master Makarov waved at them not to far away.

"Great work out there guys!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal." Natsu scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Gray laughed along with everyone else.

Vanya felt Erza turn around from next to her and stiffen. She too looked back and her immediate thoughts were, 'holy shit' and 'the magic council's gonna be PISSED'. Even so she laughed along with Natsu. "We really made a mess of the place huh?!"

Vanya just shook her head and looked at Gray's backside before jumping on it. "Ah! What the-?!" He looked behind him and saw the smiling face of his fiancee but noticed some else right behind her. All the other guild masters were angry and started to run after them.

"Make a break for it!"

***END***

**Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated in awhile just life. My parents are going to be getting a divorcee and so I've been pretty depressed lately. I'll be going back and fixing the errors and such. Thank you so much for the review, follows and favs. =) Btw I do believe I made this chapter longer than the other too so treat! (Like 15 pages)**

** . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Okay I tried to be funny this chapter, key word being TRIED. When I try to be funny in writing it doesn't work out to well...**

* * *

"Ah! Geez! Come on Happy don't tell us you got us lost again! We've been walking forever and still haven't found Magnolia yet! Why are we following a cat anyway?!" Lucy yelled.

Vanya lifted up Alfus, "I agree with Lucy. Why follow a cat when we have Alfus who's a wolf? It makes absolutely no sense."

Lucy nodded vigorously, "Yeah! If Alfus was leading the way we might not be lost and already home!"

Happy looked totally put out. "What do you mean again?! How rude! I wasn't lost last time so this is the first time I've gotten us lost!"

"First time or not let's try to make it our last okay?" Lucy groaned.

"Man I want some food." Natsu said.

"We all do. Talking about it just makes us hungrier."

"I can't help it if I'm hungry, jerk!"

"No but you can stop running your mouth can't you?!"

'Gray you should already know the answer to that question.' Vanya sighed.

"Listen up! We need some food…" Makarov looked half dead.

"Yeah we know!"

"Enough." Cue Erza's stomach growl.

Everyone looked at her but Natsu was the first to speak, "Your stomach it trying to tell you something isn't it?"

"No it's not, you're hearing things."

Gray crossed his arms over his chest, "Uhuh, yeah real convincing Erza."

Happy screamed in happiness.

"What are you excited about?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Down there Natsu! Down there Natsu look!" Everyone looked over the edge of a large crack in the ground to see flying fish.

"Those are Wing Fish, their a legendary delicate! And their super yummy from what I hear!"

"I don't think you all will have much luck with that." Vanya said as she sat down a on a large rock with Alfus.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Those fish talk, plus they fly."

"Fish are just fish! Doesn't matter if they can talk, their still stupid." Natsu pumped a fist in the air.

"Cats are just cats than huh Natsu? Doesn't matter if they can talk, their still stupid?"

Natsu looked offended as Happy cried huddled beside him. "Hey! Happy's not stupid!"

"Impressive, you figured out I was talking about Happy and not yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What does it sound like it's supposed to mean?"

"ENOUGH!" Erza put both hands up. "Stop arguing and fish!"

***After***

"This was harder than you'd think."

"All that trouble for one fish?"

"Natsu burned it, "Go ahead and eat it Happy."

"But that wouldn't be fair to you guys would it?"

"It's way too small to split up. If we had a bite we'd only want more."

"Hurry up and eat it before we change our minds."

"Okay! Don't mind if I do." Happy took a bite out of it while Gramps, Gray, and Natsu cried in the background. He finished stuffing the whole fish in his mouth, "GROSS!"

Vanya laughed and tried to hold it back but failed miserably. What she said next caused everyone to look at her. "Hey guys I got a little something we can eat."

"REALLY?!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!"

"It's not much but…" Vanya had reached into her bag as everyone jumped in front of her excitedly. She sweat dropped. She pulled out a box of Pocky that only had two sticks left and a medium sized steak of meat. Their mouths watered as they tried to reach for it. Vanya threw it into the air above their heads. Their jaws dropped to the floor and Natsu leaped after it and his arms out stretched. Tears ran down his face and he held a face of pure joy as he was about to grab the steak of meat and eat it all by himself. Only to have Alfus grab it and land elegantly and prance, tail held high, back next to Vanya and eat it. Natsu did an awesome face plant with his butt up in the air.

"I thought you had food for us?!" Lucy yelled.

Vanya nodded and lifted up the Pocky, "Told you it's not much. Dogs and cats can't have chocolate, sorry Happy. Whatever alien species Natsu is I'm not really sure if he can have chocolate so, let's play it safe. "She picked up one of the Pocky sticks and split it into three's. She hands one to Lucy, Erza and Makarov. She picked up the last Pocky stick and puts an edge of it into her mouth and looked at Gray expectantly. He raised an eyebrow. She leaned in more and points his mouth than to the stick. He gets the hint; a light blush tinting his cheeks. His mouth grabs the other edge of the stick and Vanya smirks. Everyone watching the seen has different reactions.

Lucy has her hands over her face and peaks through her fingers to watch wide eyed.

Erza watches leaned in wide eyed too with a blush.

Makarov looks as if he's not watching an engaged couple about to do the cliché eat food and kiss thing but two girls naked pressed against each other.

Happy just makes kissing noises.

Alfus doesn't pay attention and keeps happily munching at his food.

Natsu….well Natsu interrupts their moment by chopping down on the middle and most of the Pocky stick just as the two were about to bite down on it.

Lucy's mouth drops.

Erza's mouth drops.

Makarov's mouth drops.

Happy's sniggers.

Gray's mouth drops.

Vanya's mouth drops.

Natsu smiles triumphantly. Vanya twitches violently and smacks him with a large stick like a baseball and sends him into the air. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

***Then***

"I hate to say it but…"Natsu started.

Gray continued, "All that fishing and Pocky…"

"Made me hungrier…" Makarov finished.

Everyone continued walking before they noticed something.

Erza smiled. "A Village!"

"Houses!"

"And that's means there must be-"

"Food!"

They all ran excitedly into the village hoping to get some food only to find it abandoned.

Gray looked around, "There's no one here."

"It does seem awfully quite doesn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe their taking an afternoon nap or something? Hey! Is anybody here?!" Natsu yelled.

"We're starving like crazy our here! Somebody cook us some dinner." Happy yelled.

Lucy sweat dropped, "Wow Happy. Ever heard of the word please?"

"It's a foreign word to him and Natsu." Vanya whispered to Lucy.

"I believe it."

Everybody stopped in the middle of the town to get a better look.

Gray first spoke up, "You really think the whole town's taking a nap?"

Makarov rubbed his chin, "Well it's either that or they all got drunk and passed out."

"I think that back at the guild." Lucy replied.

Makarov laughed, "We do love our spirits don't we?"

"You guys can stay here all day but I'm going to find a kitchen to raid!" Natsu ran to a house.

Gray was hot on his heels, "Shame on you for even thinking of robbing this place, Natsu!"

"You're just mad I thought of it first!"

Vanya sighed and they all followed Gray and Natsu to the house they opened.

"It looks like no one's here." Gray said as they found the house deserted.

"Who cares? There's food!" Natsu picked up a piece of bread off the table He took a sniff at it, "Good, it still smells fresh! Open wide! ~"

Erza walked into the house and stopped him before he could take a bite out of the bread. "No so fast. "

"What is it now?!"

"There's something strange here."

Gray nodded, "She's right. Who would leave a table full of food just sitting there like that? And if somebody cooked there where the heck are they now?"

Natsu didn't get it. "How the heck should I know? Anyway, ready to dig in Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Natsu!"

"Ah! Yes ma'am?"

"We need to investigate the village first. We've held out this long, we can hold out a little-"Cue Erza's stomach growl.

Lucy laughed, "I think your stomach might have different plans."

Makarov hmmed, "Yes but which one do we listen to?"

Erza ignored her still growling stomach, "Search the area for mushrooms or anything that looks edible. And don't eat the food in the village okay? While you're all doing that master and I will try to figure out what's going on."

"Yeah yeah I hear you, let's go Happy."

"Aye."

***Outside the village***

Mushrooms everywhere, literally.

"Stupid Erza. How am I supposed to get on of a bunch of Mushrooms? That food back there looked really good too-" Natsu finally noticed the mushroom during his rant.

"Hey mushrooms."

"I take that back. These look pretty tasty!"

Vanya squatted down and inspected the mushrooms. She started to pick them one by one and eventually arms filled with mushrooms she stood up. Gray stole some from the pile and Vanya whined, "Hey-"It was too late he threw all of them into his mouth at once. And his head sprouted a large mushroom. Vanya's eyes escaped their sockets and after completely comprehending the situation she laughed and banged her head on a nearby tree trunk.

Gray raised an eyebrow at her actions. "What's so funny?"

Vanya vaguely heard what was being said but ignored it as she put a hand on her stomach that hurt from all her laughing and regained her breathe. Alfus barked up at her and she picked him up and lifted him in front of her face. He licked her tears of laughter away that caused Vanya to laugh in delight. Just as she turned to see Natsu and Gray arguing, nothing new there, there was a loud growling like noise from the town.

"You hear that?" Natsu asked.

Lucy turned towards to village. "What is it?"

Both boys mushrooms popped and fell off their heads. Happy was relieved. "Yay! The mushrooms fell off."

Lucy looked at Happy's head. "Not quite, looks like yours is still going strong. "

Happy epped. He was than ignored as the all ran back towards the town in search of Makarov and Erza. The two came into view. Natsu whispered to his blue cat friend, "Be careful Happy."

"Aye."

That was when the buildings started to move as if they danced with a pink glow.

"Woah. What's with this place?"

"Why is everything moving?"

The ground started to move too.

"It's time to rumble gramps."

"No! Wait!"

"What? Why?"

"We need to get to higher ground. There's something I have to check."

That's exactly what they did. They ran up to a small cliff that overlooked the town and watched the whole city turn into monsters.

"No way. It looks like we got out just in time." Natsu said.

"Now I see. It's a magic circle." Everyone looked at Erza.

"That's right. Those lines we saw in the village were carved into the ground to form a massive magic circle. A circle that is a type of magic that was band many years ago. A form a sealing magic that is known as alive. It has to ability to turn non living objects into living seems that village cast a forbidden spell only to end up being eaten by the very monsters they brought to life." Makarov stated.

Lucy looked at him. "But why would they use a forbidden spell in the first place?"

"This village was homed to a dark guild. While investigating I came across a collection of magic tools tucked away in a shed. Upon closer inspection I realized they were tools to practice black magic."

"Knowing how reckless dark guilds can be they probably thought of some crazy plan and ended up getting burned in the process. But! There's one thing we should be grateful for."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be for?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"The dark guilds mischief brought these creatures to life. And most living creatures can be turned into food!"

Cue everyone's stomach growls.

"Now time to cow!"

"Aye! I'm right behind ya Natsu!"

"At this point I don't even care what they taste like."

Erza went first then followed by Natsu, Gray and Happy.

"Wait your crazy!"

"Save some for me you two!"

"Yeah me too!"

"You too Vanya?!"

Vanya looked at Lucy. "Yeah, I mean if they taste alright. Speaking of which you should go help Erza. "

"I don't think Erza needs my help."

Vanya put a hand on Lucys back. "I agree with you there but it still doesn't not help to observe her fight." She didn't give Lucy a chance to speak before pushing her off the ledge with a chuckle in Erza's direction.

"You're not going down there to help them?"

Vanya only sat down and leaned her back onto the newly transformed Alfus. "If the food does end up tasting horrible I'd rather let their taste buds be the ones to rot and not mine. Isn't that why you're waiting for them to hurry up too master?"

Makarov didn't respond to her but cast her a glance and his lips twitched in amusement as the three of them watched the others fight their hopefully soon to be food. "I'd wish they would hurry, I'm starving here."

At exactly the same time did Lucy, Natsu and Gray take a bite out of their freshly chopped up, frozen, and burnt meals of monsters did they spit it out with horrified looks. Immediately Gray and Natsu jumped on Makarov's case.

"What were you think gramps?! There's no way we could eat this nasty stuff!"

"Are you trying to kill us you old geezer?!"

"It's true I would hardly call this edible." Erza said.

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head. "If you knew it was hardly edible than why'd you force me to eat it?!"

Happy smacked into the rocks with a moving chair and with that his mushroom fell off. Gray pointed to the fallen mushroom. "Look, you're mushroom finally fell off."

"I don't care about the stupid mushroom! I wanna know why ya'll didn't help me out?! How could you be so mean, I thought we were friends!"

"We are."

"You were just goofing off right?"

Cue devastated face.

"What are we going to do now? I'd rather starve than eat more of that stuff."

"I guess that's what we get for trying to cook up a bunch of monsters."

"Man this sucks all that barbecuing made me hungrier than before."

Vanya's ears perked up and she turned to look in Happy's direction where she heard a small noise that only probably Natsu and Alfus caught. The ground behind Happy rumbled and came out a monster about to attack Happy. Natsu jumped into action,"Look out!" With that he punched the monster away from Happy. More monsters kept coming out of the ground.

"Man these things are nasty."

"In more ways then one."

Vanya's eyes flickered to her master. He was watching them all intently. He was seeing how they improved and in particular what Lucy could do. Vanya eyes flicked from Gray, Natsu, Erza and lastly Lucy.

Gray's speed to use his magic increased.

Natsu strengthened his fire magic in his fist more.

Erza's weapon accuracy was sharper.

Lucy being able to use a strong spirit of the 12 golden keys was impressive.

"They just keep coming!" Natsu yelled.

The monsters started to back off. "Great, what's happening now?"

A bright purple glow lit the whole area. The glow came from the magic circle that was producing the monsters from below. "A magic circle!"

"Are you kidding me?"

Erza carefully inspected everything around them. "This is bad..." That was when the magic circle began sucking in the monsters and the ledge they stood on cracked in multiple areas, ready to collapse. "Run for it!" It was too late and they all fell in.

"AHHH!"

***After***

They were still walking, trying to find home and still hungry. Vanya sat on Alfus as he walked for the both of him. Her stomach growled which caused her to put a hand on it hoping to silence the buried her head into Alfus's fur and her thoughts briefly flickered to what happened.

The village people.

The dark guild.

The seal.

Master Makarov was able to save everyone at once. He was able to remove the magic seal, turn back the people of the village and save them. It was quite a feat honestly. Vanya looked up from Alfus's fur and into the sky. She noticed something about a cloud that made her laugh loudly and caused them to look at her. She smiled at everyone and pointed to the sky, "Look!"

They followed the direction of her finger in the sky and noticed a cloud in the shape of the Fairy Tail Symbol. And that was enough to distract them from their hunger for the next hour as they finally reached Magnolia.

* * *

**Okay first, sorry it was rather short, I apologize. I wanna know if maybe some of you want a lemon or not because I've been thinkin about it and if enough people want some I'll write some but if people don't than I'd probably make a lemon series that belongs to the story line. Review?**

**PS: Thank you to those who followed and faved!**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun glared brightly through the window of a house. In a bundle of sheets a soft groan could be heard. Vanya groaned as the light hit her face forcefully and cracked an eye open only to wince at the brightness of the light. Damn, why did she sleep on her left side rather than her right where the light doesn't shine. She blinked. Her mismatched eyes trailed to Gray's sleeping face in front of her. She smiled at the sight of his peaceful face along with the snores that escaped his mouth. Looking over his shoulder to the ledge of the window where the clock was she read 10:47. That made her whine, so early. Deciding to get out of bed, she slid though Gray's arm that had been wrapped around her waist and pealed off her cloths as she stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower while slipping in.

The steaming water ran through her hair and down her body as she thought of today. At 12 Natsu and Erza were going to be starting their fight, which would be rather interesting. Although Vanya didn't particularly like fighting herself it did amuse her to watch good fights. Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower and took the white fluffy towel off the counter. She dried off and wrapped it around her body as she stepped out the door. Vanya stretched and checked the time, 11:02. Her eyes traveled to Grays sleeping form, a glint appeared in her eye. She walked up and onto the bed. She threw one leg over Gray and sat on him. She leaned forward and placed a trail of kisses down his exposed neck. He shifted a little and let out a small groan but still didn't wake. She placed her lips on his with a kiss while trailing fingertips down his chest to the waistband of his boxers and back up. This woke him. His lips responded to Vanya's kiss with his own and placed his hands on her hips. He sat up with her in his lap but never broke the kiss. A hand trailed up her back and entangled itself into her hair as he bruised her lips with his kiss.

Their lungs needing air they broke apart and panted with Gray trailing kissing down Vanya's neck while his hand tilted her head to the side for more access. She groan as he nibbled on her neck. He kissed her shoulder and then captured her lips in another bruising kiss. Gray trailed a hand over her breasts and was about to rip off the towel that barely covered her body until she slapped his hand away. Startled he broke away from her. "What'd you do that for?"

"Because, I just took a bath and you need too before we eat breakfast and head off to watch Erza and Natsu fight it out. No time." He groaned at the reminder of forgetting. She gave him a chase kiss on the lips before hopping off him walking into their large closet and closing the doors behind her. Vanya took off the still semi wet towel and ruffled her hair with it to dry it out. While doing so she heard the shower turn on and assumed Gray was getting in. Finally done drying her hair she put on her regular cloths minus the shoes and cloak. She stepped out now dressed and was greeted by Alfus who barked up at her. She bent down and picked him up and gave his forehead a kiss. She smiled when he licked her cheek.

Now in the kitchen with Alfus in hand, she set him down and opened the fridge to grab eggs and bacon. She set them down, turned on the stove with a pan set down on it and started on breakfast. By the time Gray walked in breakfast was ready. It was the simple eggs, bacon, and toast with milk. Vanya sweat dropped as Gray began stuffing his face with the large sum of food she had given him. Slowly she ate but still ended up finishing her food first and walked into their room, picked up the cloths on the floor and threw them in the dirty cloths bin right outside their bathroom door. She gave a swift glance to the clock again before walking out, 11:43.

"Hey Gray, we should leave now to get there on time." She called from the front door as she put on her shoes, stood up and completely forgot her cloak. Gray came around the corner with Alfus in toe with just his pants on. "Okay, okay. I'm coming." He grumbled.

Alfus jumped into Vanya's out stretched arms, cuddling up into them. They had just walked out the door when she stopped as a thought hit her. This caused Gray to stop too. "Vanya? What's wrong?"

"Hey... do you think Lucy would remember about the fight happening today?"

Gray blinked at the question for a moment before it processed what she asked. He scratched his head, "Actually she probably wouldn't. We could go pick her up. If I remember correctly she renting a place not to far from here."

Vanya nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Lead the way."

***And then***

"Man, 70 thousand jewel a month is dirt cheap for a place like this. You totally scored Lucy."

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

Karate kick.

"No stripping in my house, buddy!"

Gray held out a hand hoping to defend himself from Lucy's rage. "Hey! Give me a minute to explain would ya?!"

WOW!~

"I was naked when I got here."

Vanya who was with Alfus laying on Lucy's bed finally decided to speak. "Gray I don't think that'll help your situation."

Lucy looked at her. "HEY! Why are you in my bed- WAIT! Why are you here? JUST Augh! GET OUT!" She pointed to the door sternly.

"So, you really don't remember do you? I figured you wouldn't so we came here to remind you." Vanya's eyebrow twitched. Wasn't she the one who thought Lucy was going to forget.

"About what?"

Vanya sat up. "Well, remember on our last job at the train station where Natsu challenged Erza to a fight? Their about to go through with it."

That seemed to have caught her attention. She gasped, "That's right! Well what are you waiting for let's go!"

***Minutes later outside Fairy Tail's Guild Hall***

"No way! Their really going through with it?!" Lucy gasped from her spot in the crowd that had gathered to see Erza and Natsu fight.

"Oh, hey Lucy." Mirajane smiled.

"Well if those two value their manhood than they'd better go through with it."

Mirajane sweat dropped and turned looking at her brother, Elfman. "Erza's not a man."

Macao laughed. "But you gotta admit she's manly."

Lucy stared at Erza and Natsu who were both in the circle of the crowd. "Aren't you worried that his fight could tear our strongest team apart?"

Gray glanced at her. "What are you talking about? Our strongest team?"

"You, Vanya, Natsu, and Erza ya dummy. You're the four strongest wizards in the guild."

"We are? Yeah right, what idiot fed you that lie." Mirajane started crying into her hands. "Oh! You're not an idiot Mira."

"Smooth move Gray."

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray their though little dudes but neither of them are close to being the strongest. There are guys in Fairy Tail who are stronger than than them with the both of them combined. Like this guy!" Elfman pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Geeze, Elfman's ego is almost as big as Natsu's." Vanya whispered.

"But calling Erza the strongest woman in the guild is a pretty safe beat." Vanya didn't know if she should feel insulted or not.

"As far as guys its a tough call but I'd put my money on Laxus or Mystogan."

"All I meant was that the three work well together and best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail."

"Okay, this is coming from the same person who told me to go on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other when Erza wasn't around because Vanya wouldn't do anything other than just watch."

"Gotta say, I'm pretty sicced to see how this fight turns out."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she might end up mobbing the floor with him."

"All the more reason to be here. It'd be an amusing site to see." Vanya smirked hands in her pockets.

That battle began when Erza changed into her Flame Empress Armor. Vanya could honestly agree with Gray that the fight indeed suck but seemed about to get interesting when Erza and Natsu were going to clash. Of course it was interrupted by a frog. "This fight is over. May I have your attention please? I have come on the behalf of the Magic Council. As a result of the Eisenwald incident, a member of you're guild has been charged with criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest!"

***So...***

The excitement died down after Erza was arrested. Everyone was silently mopping in the guild hall. Well, except for Natsu who was a Lizard and under a a glass. "This is unfair you guys! You gotta let me out of here already!"

Mirajane lightly glared over at him. "Natsu, try to calm down."

"Let me out! Pretty pretty please?!"

"You'd go on a rampage."

Vanya decided to ignore the commotion going on around her and thought of the why Erza was arrested. They'd always broken rules and destroyed PLENTY of things so, why arrest one of their guild members now? Of course it was pretty bad that they destroy a few mountains and the guild hall in Clover. People might be encouraged to not follow rules, Fairy Tail being the #1 guild...Her eyes lit up in realization and she sighed. The Magic Council was going to use Erza as a cover up in order to maintain order.

Her eyes traveled to her guild master who had his eyes closed but opened to stare at her. Course Makarov would realize it before any of them or else he might have gone onto other extreme measures to protect a guild member. Abruptly, she stood, yawning and stretching. She began walking out when Lucy stopped her. "Vanya? Where are you going?"

She turned slightly to look at Lucy. "Grocery Shopping." She said simply before walking out.

* * *

Lucy was shocked, it was like Vanya, didn't she care about what happened to Erza? That made anger boil in the pit of her stomach. "At a time like this?! Doesn't she care what happens to Erza?!"

Gray narrowed his eyes at Lucy, elbow resting on the table and his face in his hand. "She doesn't go Grocery Shopping."

Lucy blinked. "Huh?"

"It's obvious that Vanya is disturbed about what happened or else she wouldn't do something that she finds too troublesome to do. It helps her get her mind off the things that trouble her."

* * *

Vanya sighed as she walked, scratching the back of her head and bags in hand. She opened the keys to the house and walked in. Throwing off her boots, bag and walking into the kitchen to set down the grocery bags. Vanya threw herself onto the bed she shared with Gray and stared at the empty spot next to her, hoping Erza was fine. Alfus hopped onto the bed and cuddled into her side.

* * *

**The next day**.

Vanya tried to sleep like normal on the table her, Alfus, Gray, Elfman and Lucy were sitting on but Natsu just wouldn't shut up about freedom from prison. This eventually led her to twitch and throw a plate at his head. He tried to get Erza to fight him again with got him K.O'd with one punch to the stomach when she tried to say no...poor guy..."How's that are you satisfied?"

Vanya, Elfman and Gray started to laughing. "There you go champ!"

"I guess we know who the real man is!"

Vanya started to get sleepy, it was Mystogan who was probably on his way. The spell didn't bother her in the least, in face she welcomed the dark.

* * *

It was only when Vanya smelled something foul did she wake up from her slumber, it was Laxus. She glared at the blonde from her sitting position on the table. "Mystogan's just a little shy. You all should respect his privacy."

It seemed that Natsu smelled the same foulness as her as he stood up. "Alright Laxus! You and me right now!"

Gray sweat dropped, "Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?"

Laxus smirked, "Yeah pal. If you can't even win against the redhead why bother with me?"

Erza gave a glare at Laxus that would make the devil run and hide. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I'm the guilds strongest wizard."

"Than come down here and prove it." Natsu said.

"You come up here to me little man."

"With pleasure!" Just as Natsu was about to jump from the bar did Makarov enlarge his arm to stretch and smack Natsu into the ground, he gets abused so much.

"You're not aloud on the second floor Natsu. At least not yet."

Laxus laughed, "I think you made him grumpy."

"Shut up!"

"That enough out of you Laxus!"

But the blonde ignored his grandfather. "The strongest wizard in the guild isn't some chick or some hooded weirdo or a freak with multile colored eyes. You wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like, your looking right at him!"

Vanya really didn't like to fight nor did she get angry often at people. Take Natsu for example he annoyed her but she didn't get angry at him. It was Laxus who made her angry with that attitude cockiness of his. It made her just wanna bash his face in, maybe he'd look prettier.

* * *

"Master!" Vanya blinked at Mira who ran down the stair worriedly. "One of the S-Class Missions is missing."

Holy shit.

* * *

**Hello! It's been like I think two months since I posted? Yeah...**

**Well I have an excuse.**

**Fairy Tail Members: LAIR!**

**Maybe I dont...Anyway~ I had so many other stories I wanted to write so I did and got caught up. Than came school and family drama.**

**I apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter, I'll make the next one longer I promise! And there'll be a lemon in either the next or one after the next chapter!**


End file.
